icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fencer
Fencer is the pairing of Freddie '''and '''Spencer (F/'reddie + Sp/'encer) on the show iCarly. Freddie has a crush on Carly, Spencer's sister. Freddie and Spencer have grown closer over the years. The two often spend time together, and Spencer appears to be Freddie's father figure, since Freddie's actual father is never mentioned. The name could also be a reference to how Spencer taught Freddie how to fence in iFence instead of being called Speddie '''( '''Sp/encer and Fr/'eddie' ). Both Spencer and Freddie have things in common that they like such as Galaxy Wars. "Fencer" moments Season 1 iWant More Viewers *Spencer and Freddie team up together against Sam and Carly to see who can get the most viewers. *Freddie and Spencer make a sign that lights up "Please go online to iCarly.com" together. *Spencer helps Freddie get out from under the giant iCarly sign iWill Date Freddie *Freddie asks Spencer for advice for his first date. *Spencer manages to hypnotize Freddie. *Spencer acts as Freddie's butler during the date. iDon't Want to Fight *Spencer tries to give Freddie some advice on how to fix things between Carly and Sam. *Spencer shows Freddie his new fish feeder, but it almost kills another of Spencer's fish. iFence This is an important episode for Fencer. *Spencer and Freddie spend some guy time together by fencing together. *Freddie reveals it was cool hanging out with a guy for once. *Spencer supports Freddie in his fencing match against Doug Toder. *The ship is coincidentally called 'Fencer'. *Freddie playfully chases Spencer around with his sword. *He also playfully hits him Season 2 iStage an Intervention *Freddie along with Carly and Sam help Spencer overcome his obsession with Pac Rat. *Freddie was there for spencer at the Pac Rat championship game against the #1 Pac Rat player in the world, Sasha Striker. iGive Away a Car *Freddie and Spencer both love the movie "Galaxy Wars." *Freddie and Spencer exchange friendly banter over the show (Sam considers it "Dorks Gone Wild!"). *Freddie explains to Spencer why his Proton Cruiser was just a replica. iTake on Dingo *Freddie and Spencer search for the frozen head of Charles Dingo. *They end up running away after discovering the head. *The were both freaking out at the hotel room. iMust Have Locker 239 *Freddie calls Spencer a "great artist". iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie not to feel bad about thinking there was a Clown Day at school. *Spencer explains how his friends tricked him into thinking it was Naked Day at camp and tells Freddie to never play dodgeball naked. Freddie says "he gets it." Season 3 iCarly Awards *Freddie tells Spencer about the European swimsuit models in the lobby. *Later, Spencer yelled at freddie that the swimsuit models were dudes. iQuit iCarly *Freddie reveals that he once helped give Spencer a sponge bath so Spencer could watch TV. *Freddie helps Spencer see the TV from his bathroom. *Freddie discovers that Spencer has a birthmark on his butt. This also means that Freddie has seen Spencer's butt. *Spencer and Freddie work together to save Carly and Sam. *After saving the girls, When Carly, Sam, Fleck and Dave hugged each other, Freddie and Spencer hugged. iMove Out *Spencer trys to convince Freddie to move back in with his mom. *Spencer lets Freddie spend the night with him because Freddie is scared to sleep in his new apartment by himself. *Freddie gently and playfully slaps Spencer with his pillow. iSaved Your Life *Spencer is concerned after he finds out Freddie was hit by a taco truck and calls Mrs. Benson. *Spencer along with Carly visit Freddie in his room. Spencer loves that Freddie's toes stick out of his cast and goes "This little piggy went to market. And this little piggy got hit by a truck." iWas a Pageant Girl *Spencer talks Freddie into going on a double-date with him. *Freddie and Spencer compete in a game of "What Am I?" with their dates. *They are so wrapped up in the game that they ignore their two dates who end up leaving. *At the end of the episode they start another game, after Carly and Sam spoil their first game. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Spencer tells Freddie to shut up, but he doesn't take it personally. *Freddie helps Spencer remake Carly's room. Category:Pairings